Bring Me Home
by Spicy Tuna Fish Chopper
Summary: Sequel to "A Ripple in the Water". Azula and Ozai escape from their prisons and wreck havoc. Zuko enlists the help the GAang to try to stop them before the War begins again. Now, Zuko has to deal with a war and his feelings for a certain bender. TOKO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLAB! Due to constant requests, I'm starting a sequel to my old story, Ripples in the Water. It's called Bring Me Home… Same storyline starts off where the last chapter left off!**

Zuko walked through his palace quickly, occasionally spotting a servant or two running through the halls. He burst into the war chamber, nodded to all the men and women seated within. Mai sat a few chairs down from him and Ty Lee was besides her, fiddling with her braid. Iroh sat on his right side, studying scrolls and waved to his nephew as he came in.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Firelord Zuko, we have news from the Boiling Rock and The Fire Mental Facility. It's about your sister and father." Zuko's heart plummeted and he waited for the man to continued. He swallowed nervously, eyeing the young Firelord, hoping he wasn't prone to bursts of violence like his father.

"Your sister and father—they've escaped," he whispered. Zuko's good eye widened. An audible gasp resounded throughout the room.

"When?"

"Last night, during the guard change. Three men were killed in their getaway. You father got across the tram and then cut the lines. Shortly after, we lost sight of him. Azula disappeared a few moments later."

"Who else knows?"

"No one."

"Good," he sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose. "Keep it that way. Let's try to deal with this quietly, okay?" The man bowed and seated himself once more. Zuko turned to his uncle, who's normally jolly face was somber and pale.

"Uncle, what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm not sure, Nephew. If Azula and my brother have escaped, they want revenge, and they will wait for a very long time to get it. I recommend focusing all you efforts on finding them and getting rid of them. Permanently," he replied solemnly. Zuko nodded with agreement and turned to face his generals.

"We'll focus on capturing them. Send out scout but keep it quiet. We don't want to scare the people or alert any allies they might still have that they escaped. We'll meet again in exactly one week with progress reports. Dismissed," he instructed. Zuko rose quickly, and waited for everyone to leave the room and turned to his uncle once more.

"She will go after the Avatar and Katara."

"I know," he sighed. Iroh shrugged, tucking his arms into each sleeve.

"I suggest inviting them to stay for a few weeks, just to keep an eye on them until this business cools down?" Iroh suggested. Zuko nodded and beckoned for the messenger standing in the hallway.

"Send a message to the Avatar. He is invited to spend a few weeks in the Fire Palace. Say we insisted," Zuko said. The messenger nodded and scurried away, disappearing in the dim hallway. Zuko parted from his uncle and returned to his rooms pulling off his royal robes and dressed in comfortable day clothing from when he traveled with the Avatar.

"Jin?" he called. The short woman approaching, bowing deeply.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"If anyone is looking for me, I'll be in the training area," he said. She nodded and walked away. Zuko stretching his arms over his head and walked out of the palace, reaching the large sandy area they used to train soldiers in no time. A small troop was sparring and stopped when they sighted Zuko. They all bowed and waited.

"Continue!" he called. They bowed once more and began. He watched intently for a few moments, delighted with the elaborate fire display and intricate movements executed almost perfectly by each guard. Zuko walked into the area, drawing murmurs and whispers from the people around them. It was not customary for the Firelord to train in the same place as his troops, but Zuko was inclined in changing this. The alienation between leader and subjects led to the friction and anger that caused the war. He wanted to know and befriend his men, having them loyal to him.

"Your Majesty? How may I assist you?" a tall, muscular trainer asked.

"Have anyone I can spar with?"

"Of course. Any skill level request?" he asked. Zuko shrugged, smirking. The trainer turned and barked at someone behind him. A slender man stepped forward, his clothing drenched in sweat, but he looked calm and easy. They walked away from the group of men and squared off against one another.

After bowing to one another, the men launched themselves at one another. Zuko flipped over his opponent's head, shooting a blast from his fist, knocking him over.

The man rolled away and leapt to his feet, responding with a series of short lashes of fire. The fighting continued, getting more and more intricate and hot. Zuko felt

his face drip with sweat and his muscles begin to tire.

Spending the entire day inside the palace, going to meetings and talking to politicians took a toll on his body. He no longer spent the majority of his time training Aang

or running around. He definitely needed to come out here more often. The man grinned, throwing the fire harder and faster, noting the Firelord's slacking pace. Zuko

gritted his teeth and fought back.

Zuko grinned as his opponent made a fatal mistake, opening his chest to a blow. He too, noticed this mistake but it was too late. Zuko shot forward, using a wave of

fire to distract him and slammed the heel of his palm into the man's chest. He grunted and flew backwards, groaning as he landed heavily on his back a few feet

away.

"Yield?"

"Yes," the man replied. Zuko stretched out a hand and lifted the man to his feet.

"It's been an honor, Your Majesty," he said, bowing deeply. Zuko nodded and bowed in return. The man turned away and rejoined his troop.

"Firelord Zuko?"

"Yes?" he said, turning around to face a man dressed in messenger's clothing.

"You have a guest waiting for you in your chambers," he said. Zuko raised an eyebrow at him. He wasn't expecting any guest. Katara and Aang wouldn't have gotten the message yet, and if they had, it would've taken days to get here from where they were.

"Who?"

"They told me not to say, only that it's an old friend." Zuko frowned and walked back in the direction of his rooms. The only person he could think of was—

**Note: Duh dunh dunh! Who could come visit Zuko?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't know Avatar; blah blah blah… here goes nothing! (a few months have passed since the last chapter of the first story, btw!)**

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat, pressing his open palm against the wooden door. He glanced into the dim rooms and saw no one. He sighed sadly and stepped inside, only to find a thin silver dagger against his throat.

"You've lost your touch, Sparky," a silky voice whispered through the darkness. He smirked, quickly grabbing the yielder's hand a twisting it above her short head. She grunted, bending a rock in his direction, releasing herself from Zuko's hold.

"Lady Toph Bei Fong," he murmured, bowing deeply. She smiled and bowed in return.

"Firelord Zuko."

"I wasn't expecting you…"

"A lot of unexpected things have happened lately, hmm?" she whispered. Zuko swore in his mind. Of course she would know about his father and sister, Toph knew about everything that went wrong, whether in the Earth Kingdom or even the Fire Nation.

"So—"

"I'm engaged!" she blurted out. Zuko's eyes widened with shock as he stared down at her round, pale face.

"What?"

"I'm engaged…to be married. He's a noble from the Earth Kingdom, a long time friend of my family…My mother set us up," she explained feebly, wrapping her arms around herself. He sighed, running a hand through his taught topknot, yanking out headpiece that symbolized his status.

"Why?" he asked in a raw voice. She shrugged simply.

"I'm the heir to the Bei Fong fortune, my parents think it is necessary for me to get married," she replied sadly. He sighed again, leaning heavily on the porch as they wandered out into the hot sun. She laid a soft hand on his shoulder. He shivered at her touch and turned, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I thought you were Toph, you never let anyone boss you around. You never do anything you don't want to," he whispered into her black hair. She nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and pressed herself against him. They fit perfectly together, as though they were two pieces of a puzzle. Zuko's tall muscular body held her small physique so perfectly she wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"But I agree with them. It is time for me to get married."

"What?" he asked with clear shock. He jerked away from her embrace and held her stiffly at arm's length. "You _want_ to get married? You?"

"Yes!" she snarled, shoving him away. "Why is that so hard to believe? I'm twenty years old! I'm tired of acting like a child and having to be alone all the time because people think I don't like company. I'm ready to take responsibility for my life and begin a family," she said bravely, clasping her fists to her chest. Zuko smiled softly, reaching out to brush the hair that had slipped from her bun in her anger, behind her ears.

"Why not choose me?" he asked seductively, kissing Toph gently on the shoulder. She shuddered but stepped away quickly.

"We were children. I-I-I've moved on," she muttered quickly, putting pace between herself and Zuko quickly. He frowned, walking back into his rooms, following Toph. Her head hung low and her arms twisted by her sides. He watched uneasily as the stone aspects of his chambers started to rumble and crack with her energy.

"Toph."

"Please," she whispered, almost in defeat. "Don't." He smiled before cupping her face in his hands. She shivered, feebly trying to push away. He leaned in a kissed her, reminding her of what they shared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Okay don't own ATLA. Chapter 3 begins now. Please R&R!**

Toph blinked slowly, feeling the silky sheets beneath her palms. She frowned, sitting up slowly. She wasn't in her room, the surrounding were foreign. She jumped slightly as someone started snoring next to her. Toph's foggy green eyes widened as she reached out slowly and touched Zuko's hair. She could recognize his soft hair anywhere, even more so if she was lying in his bed. She started panicking and rolled out of the bed quickly, shocked as her bare skin met the early morning air. She scooped up the first piece of clothing she could find and draped it over herself. She could tell it was Zuko's. The material was too silky and big to be her dress. She shivering, looking around with terror. If anyone found out she'd slept with the fire lord, she was majorly screwed.

"Toph?" Zuko called sleepily from the bed. She tensed, turning slowly to face him.

"Nice shirt," he smirked, rising and pulled on his trousers. She blushed heavily and desperately looked around for her own clothing. He chuckled softly, handing Toph her dress shoes She ran behind a shade and changed quickly. Zuko pulled his shirt off the top of the wooden shade, relishing as the warmth she'd left behind and the sweet earthy smell that came with everything related to Toph.

She emerged once more, tightening the knot around her waist before facing Zuko with a serious expression.

"Zuko, this never happened," she said firmly. He sighed, falling heavily on the bed once more.

"Why do you have to marry him?" he whispered, almost in pain. She sighed, grabbing his face between her pale hands.

"My people need me in the Earth Kingdom. The people of Gaoling look to the Bei Fong family for leadership and I cannot abandon them now. You must understand," she said softly, kissing his forehead. He nodded in defeat, grabbing one of her hands and kissed it softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but we cannot be together." And with that final statement, she disappeared, fleeing through the dim halls of the Fire Palace before reaching her own room where the bed had not been disturbed all night and a young chambermaid sat sleeping.

Zuko groaned and fell back on the bed again. He had just spent the most amazing night of his life with the woman of his dreams, only to have the bliss ripped away from his as soon as the sun rose. He sighed, beginning to rise from his bed when a soft knock came on the door. Zuko's heart leapt into his throat, hoping to see the earthbender once more. A tall man walked in, his hands folded respectfully across his midriff. The Fire Lord's face fell, before gesturing for the man to enter the rooms.

"Were you expecting someone else, My Lord?" he asked. Zuko shook his head.

"What do you want?"

"We bring news of your sister and father. They were sighted near the Western Air temple. General Iroh nearly had them in his position when Azula fired lightning at him, distracting him as they got away," he explained. Zuko sighed, remembering his previous responsibility before Toph had arrived.

"How many days ago?"

"Two."

"Okay. Did they secure the area?" he asked. The man nodded, bowing. Zuko dismissed him and dressed in fresh clothing for the day.

As he entered the royal dining room, Toph was already seat, as far away from his as he could get.

"Good morning, Lord Zuko," she said stiffly, as if nothing had happened the previous night. He bowed in return, knowing it would irritate her not to hear a reply. She said and did nothing, continuing to eat her porridge delicately. He slumped into the chair, gesturing for the maid to bring out his breakfast.

" Did you sleep well?" he growled. She flinched slightly before nodding, placing the spoon silently on the table.

"Very well. Although, my room felt a little—crowded." He glared in her direction as a war lieutenant suddenly stormed into the room. He bowed quickly to Zuko and then Toph.

"My Lord, we've found—"

"Not here!" Zuko interrupted, casting a cautious glance in Toph direction. She watched the exchange intensely.

"My Lord, as I am too a diplomat here, anything of state you need to discuss, I will surely not be bored," she said sweetly. He gritted his teeth, gesturing for the lieutenant to come closer.

"They've been apprehended trying to cross through the Swamp to reach the Northern Air temple. I believe they're searching for the Avatar," he whispered.

"Who's searching for Aang?" Toph asked quickly. The lieutenant glanced nervously at Zuko.

"No one, Toph," he sighed.

"Bullshit! Aang is in trouble and you're not telling me. He was my pupil way before you so I have a right to know who is threatening him!"

"You're not going to like it," he warned.

"Damn you, Zuko!" Toph snapped.

"Okay," Zuko shrugged. "Ozai and Azula have escaped."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA! Okay now I am charge free so I will be post often. Enjoy!**

Toph slammed her pale hands on the table and the platters shook violently.

"What?"

"I said—"

"Dammit Zuko, I heard what you said! How could you let this happen?" she yelled. He flinched, rising calmly from his chair and approached Toph. The poor lieutenant was quivering in the corner as Zuko placed a firm hand on her shoulder and steered the fuming earthbender away.

"When did this happen?"

"About a week ago. All my forces have been searching for them and now we've located them, so there's no problem," he assured her. She rolled her eyes, slapping away his hand as soon as they disappeared into his room.

"No problem? Zuko, didn't you forget what happened seven years ago?" she hissed. He sighed, slumping on a chair behind his desk,

shifting nervously through the papers. Toph paced back and forth furiously, slowly creating an indent in the floor. Zuko chuckled softly but

decided not to chide the earthbender. Toph stopped short of Zuko desk and spun to face him, her pale eyes strangely accurate to where his

face was.

"Does Aang know? Katara? Sokka?"

"No," he replied. "No one but I knew and now you."

"Good," she said. Zuko started, regarding her closely. Normally, Toph hated keeping secret from people yet this time, she was condoning keeping a huge secret from the Avatar and his wife.

"Really?"

"Yes," she explained. "Katara is pregnant and if she got involved, things could get dangerous for their children. Sokka including. If Azula and Ozai know we're after them, they'll be tempted to act faster."

"But they saw Iroh after them…"

"So draw your forces back, keep at a distance. It's now our duty to keep Aang and his family safe," she said. Zuko smiled, reaching out to grab her hand.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs. Toph blushed and pulled away slowly, a smile playing at her lips.

"I'm getting married…" she reminded him. Zuko sighed, squeezing her fingers before she pulled them away completely. Toph wished Zuko good night and returned to her rooms.

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yes?" he said, looking over his shoulder. A messenger bowed in the doorway and hand him a small scroll. Zuko opened it quickly, dismissing the messenger. As he looked across the scroll, his eyes grew wider and wider.

* * *

Zuko found Toph dressed in her normal bending clothes, near the firebending area, entertaining a group of Fire Nation noble children. They

clapped with delight as Toph executed sequence after perfect sequence of earthbending. Finally, she felt him approaching and bowed in his

direction. The children screamed and sprinted away, shouting for their parents. She grinned, wiggling her toes in the dirt as he sat next to

her.

"How are you?" she asked, running her hand over her face, brushing away a trickle of sweat. He grunted dismissively and tossed her the scroll. She grabbed it tenderly and scrutinized it carefully before throwing it back.

"Very interesting novel you've written there," she replied. He gritted his teeth, remembering she could not read.

"It's a message from your father." Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' before knotting her fingers together.

"And?"

"Your fiancé is coming for a visit."

* * *

Zuko was dressed in his formal robes, waiting in the receiving hall, waiting for Toph's fiancé, Yuan, to arrive. She stood a few feet away

from him, off the raise platform. He wished she could be standing next to him, so he could stare down at the man who was taking Toph

away from him, showing him who she truly loved. The doors opened slowly and a tall man strode in confidentially. He had long brown hair,

tied at the nape of his neck, dressed in noble earth kingdom clothing. He looked strong so Zuko could guess he was most likely an earth

bender.

"Welcome, Yuan, to the Fire Nation."

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko. It is a pleasure and an honor to be welcomed by you into the Fire Nation. It is my first time here," he said, bowing.

"May your stay be pleasurable," he replied with stiff lips. Zuko flinched, feeling something sharp stab his back and he spotted a small

pebble near his foot. He glanced at Toph and saw she was frowning at him. Yuan turned to face her, grinning, reaching out his hands. She

took them and grinned, enveloping them into a hug. Zuko tensed slightly but tried to remain indifferent.

"Yuan, I'm sure you're exhausted from your long journey. My man here will show you to your room," he called, gesturing to a serving

man behind him. Yuan nodded, placing an arm around Toph waist and walked away. Zuko's heart fell as she leaned her head against his

shoulder and he heard them whispering as they walked away, leaving him alone in the empty hall.

**Note: there ya go, hopefully I'll get another chapter up before the end of the week! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ATLA. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, have no fear to R&R, I truly appreciate the comments :D

Zuko paced back and forth across his chambers, waiting for Toph to come. He'd summoned her a few second before but it seems as though hours had passed.

"You summoned me, my Lordship," she said stiffly, walking into his room. He rushed to her, enveloping Toph in a rough hug. She squeezed him tightly, burrowing her face in his chest.

"I missed you," he muttered.

"I missed you too," she replied, standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. He bent forward to deepen the kiss but Toph pulled back hesitantly, pressing her hand into his cheek.

"We can't, Zuko."

"Why not? I lo—" he paused as someone knocked on his door. They leapt apart as Yuan pushed inside. He smiled softly, holding out his hand to her. Toph drifted away from Zuko, interlacing her fingers with her fiancé's.

"Good day, Fire Lord Zuko!" he said cheerfully. Zuko inclined his head, trying to keep a scowl off his face. "My rooms are beautiful."

"I'm glad they're to your liking. How was your night? I'm sure if you're not too tired that we could arrange something for you to do while Toph and I go to a council meet," Zuko said. Yuan raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Toph before frowning at the Fire Lord.

"Maybe I could sit in on the meeting?"

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry, you can't. Only diplomats are allowed into meetings," she said. He sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"Very well. I will simply wander the palace," he said numbly, waving his hand with an insignificant gesture. Zuko smirked and walked closer to Yuan, placing a hand on his shoulder, steering them all out of his chambers.

"Why don't I arrive a palanquin ride for you around the city? See the sights? There's not much to see in the palace and the meeting will most likely take a while," he argued cheerfully, gesturing to a group of bearers standing next to their small pagoda shaped palanquins. Yuan shrugged his shoulder but agreed.

"You there! Captain Yuan would like to see Royal Caldera City. Take the scenic route," he instructed, clasping his hands behind his back.

The four men nodded and arranged the palanquin, bearing Yuan away quickly. Toph and Zuko walked briskly to the meeting chamber

where various generals, lieutenants, admirals, and other military persons waited on further instruction on how to act on the threat of

Azula and Ozai. Toph seated herself on Zuko's right side, replacing one of his generals before everyone settled into silence.

"Anymore news?"

"They were spotted again by our scouts moving across towards Makapu Village. Since your last orders were to make no direct contact, we are trailing them with Yu Yan Archers," a young admiral at the end of the table said, rising from his seat.

"Very good. Lady Bei Fong, do you have anything to say?" Zuko asked formally. She shrugged, tapping her fingers lightly against the metal table, feeling the vibration of each and every person in the room.

"I believe this should remain quiet for as long as possible. Princess Azula and Ozai caused the world enough pain and devastation. Now we finally have peace, let's try to keep it this way for as along as possible. Also, keep your ears to the ground. Watch out for any rumors about the escape and squelch them immediately," she said firmly. A wave of murmured agreements resounded throughout the room before Zuko rose to speak again.

"We will continue as we've been doing. Make no contact with them; make them think we are unaware. We need to keep everyone safe for as long as possible," Zuko announced.

"Your Lordship?"

"Yes, Commander Kai?" he asked, turning to face the older man. He rose slowly, groaning and then face his leader.

"Forgive my ignorance, but why is Avatar Aang not among us? Does this not concern him as well?" he said simply. Zuko nodded, gesturing for the man to sit once more.

"It is true. Most of you have probably noticed the Avatar is not among us. It is not that we are trying to keep this away from him. It is that we're trying to keep as many people as possible safe. If Aang were to know about Ozai and Azula, he might go looking for them and get himself killed, or they would target his wife and unborn child. We're keeping them safe," he explained.

"Of course, my Lord," the man said. Zuko nodded.

"If there are no more questions, I will leave further strategizing to my esteemed generals and will retire. Any more questions, I will take personally. Good day," he said, nodding. They all rose and bowed as Zuko walked out quickly, followed by Toph.

"Why did you tell Yuan the meeting was going to last all day?" she asked as soon as they were in the hallway.

He smirked, "Why didn't you deny it?" She blushed slightly but stared straight ahead, her naked feet padding on the smooth marble.

"Come to my rooms with me? Please?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck. She laughed, shoving him away roughly and walked in the opposite direction to her rooms. He grinned sheepishly and turned into his room, letting the door close silently behind him.

Toph sat softly on her bed, trying to sleep, but it seemed to be the last thing her body wanted to do. Her mind was exhausted but her body was full of jitters, tossing and turning on the silken sheets. Finally, she gave up entirely and changed into her typical training clothes, jogging out to the training area again to earthbend. She knew Caldera city was large so Yuan would not return for a few hours. She took deep breaths, focusing on the earth beneath her feet, feeling its life and movement.

Although she was extremely glad to be here with Zuko, Toph still missed Gaoling. She even missed her parents, who had coddled her and protected her for as long as Toph could remember until Aang showed up. She had been so happy to live with Aang and the others for as long as their childhoods lasted but now those days were gone and Toph was learning to take responsibility for the people she abandoned for over a year.

"Lady Bei Fong?" Her head whipped sharply to listen to a messenger's voice. She'd felt him coming but decided to ignore him.

"You are being requested by Captain Yuan in his chambers," he said softly. Toph's eyes widened. She nodded and walked back into the palace, enjoying the feel of fresh dirt on her skin.

"Yuan? Are you here?"

"In here, Toph," he called, coming out from behind a bedpost. She moved to him, hugging him awkwardly.

"How was the palanquin ride?" she asked simply.

"Lovely. Caldera is a beautiful city," he replied. She nodded, pulling away from him to sit on the bed.

"More beautiful than Gaoling?" she murmured. His sighed, sitting next to her.

"No. Nothing is ever more beautiful than Gaoling," he assured her. Toph smiled, reaching up to pull the pins out of her hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her temple softly. She shifted away awkwardly, estranged by his sudden intimate behavior.

"We are betrothed Toph," he muttered into her neck. She nodded, staring blindly at nothing across the room as she decided finally and kissed him back, letting him laying her on the bed as the afternoon turned to night and the stars rose into the sky.

**Note: I hope that chapter was a lil' bit longer than before and I hope you like it! Again, please R&R! Virtual brownies for those who review! ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA!**

Toph paced back and forth in her chamber angrily, occasionally pausing to take a deep breathes only to continue her movement once

more. She blew her bangs out of her face and finally left her room, heading for the royal dining room where she was supposed to have

breakfast with Zuko and Yuan. Sweat trickled down her back as she though about having a civil meal with the man she loved and the man

she was engaged to

Her naked feet made a soft slapping sounds as she moved quickly through the Royal Palace, hoping to get to the chamber before both

men were left in there alone. With her hand resting on the door, she heard talking and laughter and she went inside. Zuko sat next to

Yuan, laughing at a joke the earth bender had just told.

"Good morning Toph," Zuko called, raising his teacup at her. She nodded and slowly took her seat across from Yuan and on Zuko's other side, wary of any tension in the air but could sense none. Yuan smirked, and pouring tea for Toph, who nodded in gratitude.

"Any news?" Yuan asked smoothly.

"None, why do you ask?" Zuko inquired. Toph frowned slightly, worried in which direction this conversation would end up going.

"I've been hearing rumors. Disturbing rumors about the ex-Fire Lord and princess," he replied. Toph moved to rise but Zuko paced a calming hand on her shoulder before turning to face the Earth kingdom Captain.

"I can assure you these rumors aren't true but if they were…"

"Zuko!" she snarled.

"—What help could you offer us?" the Fire Lord finished. Yuan rubbed his chin thoughtfully before replying.

"Ozai and Azula brought only devastation and horrors to the people of the four nations. If they had escaped from their prisons, I would do everything my power to capture them again and bring them to justice," he said firmly. Zuko felt a small smile reach his lips but said nothing.

"Well, it's good to know that we have you on our side, Captain Yuan," Zuko muttered and gestured for breakfast to be served. Plates of

steaming rice and porridge were placed in front of the three seated at the table. Toph grabbed the spoon eagerly, her stomach rumbling. As

she raised the aromatic porridge to her lips, her stomach balked and threatened to heave. She gagged, shooting out of her chair. Zuko and

Yuan both watched with concern. She sprinted out of the dining room and barely reached her room before vomiting the substance in her

stomach but most of it was bile.

She retched until nothing would come out again and she rose, shuddering and gasping.

"Toph?" a soft voice called through the door.

"Go away!" she replied with a cracked voice.

"Toph, please let me in."

"No!" she cried, splashing water on her face and neck.

"Please?"

"No! Go away!" she was crying now, furiously wiping away each tear as they fell. She felt the person outside walk away, recognizing Yuan's steps. She sighed with relief and stumbled back to her bed, tired and frustrated.

Knock came on the door as Toph woke. Her stomach growled loudly, protesting the lack of breakfast and probably lunch. She sighed but didn't open the door. The knocking continued until Toph grew irritated and bended it open. The person outside was not whom she expected: Katara.

"What are you doing here, Sugar Queen?" she asked. Katara rolled her eyes, sitting next to Toph on her bed.

"Nice to see you too," she replied, giving her friend a quick one-armed hug.

"Where's Baldy?"

"He's talking with Zuko. Did he not tell you we were coming?"

"No," Toph muttered, angry that the Fire Lord had kept the Avatar's visit a secret from her.

"How are you feeling?" Katara placed a motherly hand on Toph forehead. "Zuko told us you got sick during breakfast." Toph nodded slowly, turning her head to look at Katara.

"You don't feel warm," she murmured. Toph leaned against her water bending friend, knowing it was uncharacteristic of her, but even though she didn't want to admit it, Toph was scared.

"Katara, I'm not sick," she whispered. Katara frowned, pushing Toph's bangs behind her ear.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm…"

"What?" Katara asked, getting frantic. Toph sighed deeply, turning her pale eyes to look at Katara before she spoke.

"I'm pregnant!"

**Note: Duh duh duh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. This is going to be my last chapter for a while!**

Katara's eyes widened, looking at her friend.

"You're what?" she cried out, gripping Toph's thin shoulders. The young dropped her head in shame. Katara looked around the room wildly, as though the culprit of impregnating her friend would be hidden somewhere in the curtains or the closet.

"Katara, please don't tell anyone!" she begged. Katara nodded numbly. They remained sitting together for hours, not saying anything. Finally, Katara squeezed Toph's shoulder and left, leaving her friend alone. Toph sighed, falling back on her bed again, feeling her stomach begin to heave again.

"Toph? Are you there?" Toph recognized Zuko's voice.

"Go away, Sparky," she yelled.

"No, Toph, talk with me!" he called through the door.

"I said, _leave me alone!_" she shouted angrily, bending the stones outside in the courtyard. She heard a few screams and calmed down, letting the roiling ground calm back into its normal flat state. Zuko continued to pound on the door. Toph groaned angrily, leaping out the window into the courtyard. A few people shouted at her sudden appearance.

"Toph, come back here!" Zuko shouted through the window. She ignored him and continued running, using the earth beneath her bare feet to move faster, towards the volcano edges around the city. She stopped at the top of the volcano walls, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Toph, are you okay?" She jumped slightly at Aang's just before he touched down beside her. She sighed, turning towards him.

"It's nothing, Twinkle toes."

"Toph, you're my friend. I can't bear to see you like this," he said earnestly. She sighed, placing hand on his shoulder, patting it.

"I'm fine, Twinkles." Aang shook his head, regarding his friend closely. Toph sat on the ground, swinging her feet over the edge of the city, breathing deeply. Aang sat next to her; not bothering to ask anything, knowing Toph was too stubborn to say anything after her mind was made up.

"How are things in Gaoling?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Fine. I'm getting married, did you know?" she said, almost happily. His eyes widened.

"Wow, congrats. I didn't think you would—"

"Ever settle down? Get married? Yeah I know, me neither," she chuckled dryly. "But I'm twenty years old and my parents are thinking of entrusting the family legacy to me and I need to settle down and start caring for my people."

"Who?"

"Captain Yuan. He's part of the Earth king's armies," she explained. He nodded, fingering his staff gingerly as Toph sat silently.

"So… do you like him?" Aang asked. She shrugged. Aang raised an eyebrow at her before posing the question again.

"He's a good guy, but I don't think I could like him the way Katara likes you," she replied. The Avatar nodded again and rose from his seat, opening his glider.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, you know where I am," he said finally and flew back to the Palace. Toph listened to the monk's airbending until she could not hear it any longer and dropped her head into her hands.

"Toph," she muttered angrily to herself. "You really have screwed this one."

"I think I have to agree with that!" a shrill voice said behind her. Toph leapt to her feet, launching a wave of rocks at the two people behind her. They dodged and she felt one of them charging towards her, shooting fire from her fists. Toph felt the heat coming closer and disappeared into the ground, moving underground until she was behind her attackers and came bursting from the ground, firing as much earth as she could.

"Get her Azula!" Toph's eyes widened, recognizing the ex-Fire Lord's voice. She ducked under another blast of flame when the air grew still and she heard crackling. Lighting. Toph swore angrily under her breath and brought up a shield as Azula unleashed her lightning in Toph's direction. The impact knocked the wall backwards, sending Toph reeling over the edge of the volcano walls and down towards the outskirts of the city. She screamed until she landed in a bush, scratched and annoyed. Azula and Ozai came sliding down behind her, cackling.

"Enough, little earthbender," Azula sneered, clamping irons on Toph's wrists before she could react. Toph grinned, feeling the earth within the metal and easily bended out of it, knocking Ozai to the ground and turning her entire focus on Azula.

"Look, Princess Crazy, I don't know what your problem is but I seriously think you need to get a life," she snarled, pelting the princess with attack after attack. Azula cried out, tripping over a tree root as one of Toph's boulders hit her in the chest. Toph tied their hands behind their backs, lifting both the princess and the ex-Fire Lord into the air with her bending before heading back towards the palace.

* * *

The guards at the door looked on in awe as Toph entered the palace with screaming Azula and subdued Ozai, both sending steaming glares to everyone who looked at them. She headed to the royal hall, bursting through the doors. Aang cried out in alarm and Zuko jumped from his seat, his mouth open as his father and sister were dropped on the ground before him.

"Toph, what the—how did you—?"

"They attacked me on the outskirts of the city and I was able to capture them," she announced. The Fire Sages fled the room, leaving Zuko, Toph, and the Avatar alone.

"Zuko?" Aang asked, looking up at the Fire Lord. Zuko sighed, parting the flames and descended from his seat, looking with contempt at his father and sibling.

"They escaped a few weeks ago and were searching for you," he said, answering Aang's unspoken question. Aang's expression was hurt and angry, glaring at the man next to him.

"You brought me here as bait?" he cried.

"No, I asked you to come to tell you about their escape. I never imagined they would follow you here," Zuko said. Aang's brow furrowed, staring at the ex Fire Lord.

"But you knew this could happen."

"Yes," Zuko said in defeat. "I had thought they might follow you here but I didn't think they were _stupid_ enough to do it." Azula glared at her brother, blowing steam from her nose. Aang sighed, clasping his hands behind his back and looked at Toph for the first time since she'd entered, noting the scrapes and cuts all over her arms and face.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Peachy." He chuckled but his expression grew serious once more.

"Zuko, who could you let something like this happen?" he asked in disbelief. Zuko winced, hurt by Aang's tone of voice. It reminded him of his father as he failed his fire bending test in front of his grandfather and then again at the war meeting that caused his banishment.

"We all make mistakes, Aang," he said.

"Not this big!"

"Look!" Zuko roared. "They're back. We caught them. No harm was done!"

"No harm? Zuko more harm was done than you can possibly imagine! The people who was them will now think they are unsafe, that their Fire Lord and Avatar are failing at their jobs, that the war isn't over!" Aang shouted, air swirling violently throughout the room as the bald monk grew angry at his friend's incompetence. Zuko shouted angrily, flames escaping him his mouth. Aang took a few steps back, poising his hands to fight is necessary. They both stopped when they heard Ozai laughing.

"You two are pathetic," he snarled.

"Get him out of here!" Zuko ordered. Toph called for guards from the outside and the past Fire Lord and his daughter were taken to prison.

**Note: please enjoy! I promise to update in August!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. Whoo! It has been a while but I hope my readers out there stayed loyal while I traveled.**

Toph winced as Aang and Zuko yelled at one another across the long conference table. General Iroh, who'd arrived quickly from Ba Sing Sei, sat next to her, sipping his tea calmly while his eyes darted back and forth between the Avatar and his nephew.

"How long have they been like this?" he muttered under his breath to her.

"Since yester day when I brought in the ex-Fire Lord and Azula," she replied softly. He nodded and drank again, refilling his cup and eyed Toph's cup but it remained full. Toph sighed irritably; their shouting was getting really annoying and she wasn't feeling well anyway this morning and those tow buffoons were acting like…

"ENOUGH!" she roared, jumping to her feet. Both young men looked startled and turned their angered gazes on her.

"Look," she snarled. "Everyone makes mistakes and this was a pretty big one but incase nobody has noticed, it was _resolved_! You're both action like idiots by shouting at one another instead of acting to prevent things from getting any worse!" Iroh felt a smirk creep on his lips but hid it until Toph stormed from the room, leaving slight indents in the metal floor.

"You know…" he started. "She's right."

* * *

Toph walked quickly through the Palace halls, her anger boiling until she reached the main doors, breathing deeply as the fresh, cool air slapped her in the face. She walked slower until she reached the stonewalls holding the large palace and leaned against in, trying to calm herself.

"Toph?" Captain Yuan called. He strode up the main stairs on to the open area in front of the palace, returning from his meeting with Fire Nation generals somewhere in city. He kissed her quickly, his green eyes boring down into her pale aqua eyes.

"How was the meeting?" she asked nonchalantly, hiding her turbulent feelings. He sighed, hugging her and led her back into the palace, towards their rooms. Toph felt awkward holding his hand but said nothing, too busy arguing with herself.

"I just got a letter from your mother and she says everything is ready for the wedding. We are to return to Gaoling a week from tomorrow to wed," he announced happily. Toph's brow automatically furrowed, pulling her hand away from Yuan's.

"That soon?" she gasped softly. He nodded, sitting at the desk within his room. She sat on his bed, feeling the air around her starting to constrict, as the future loomed closer and closer.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. She shrugged, playing with her sleeve before speaking.

"There are some issues here I still have to resolve…Diplomatic issues that could take a while that are very taxing," she stated, choosing her words carefully. "I doubt now is the best time to have a wedding." He put his brush down, regarding her seriously.

"Would you like to postpone the wedding?" he suggested. "Until these 'issues' are resolved?" She nodded, smiling faintly.

"How much?" he asked, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"A couple months." He blinked with surprise.

"That's a very long time," he commented. She nodded and walked to him, standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"I know, but things are a little complicated now and we just met. I think, if we wait a little longer, it will be better for our relationship and make it harder for me to hate you in the future?" she said with a light tone. He chuckled softly, stroking her arms. She shivered slightly, waiting desperately to draw away but could not without drawing suspicion. She closed her eyes, pretending it was Zuko holding her and petting her arms.

"Fine. I will write to your parents with the news," he said suddenly, pulling Toph out of her daydream. She flushed and kissed his cheek and disappeared through the doors without a single word. He sighed and returned to his letter.

* * *

Before she knew it, Toph was knocking on Zuko's door, desperately hoping he would be there. After a few seconds of silence, he opened it slowly, wearing normal

clothes instead of his royal robes. He looked surprised at seeing her.

"I thought you were angry at me," he said.

"I was but now I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Yuan postponed the wedding," she announced. His face broke into a smile and he hugged her fiercely.

"Wait, I thought you said we couldn't be together any more, that we had to grow up," he said, drawing back a little. She smiled, kissing him before answering.

"All still true but we have a little more time now," she whispered, pushing him back towards the bed while bending the door shut behind them.

**Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise there'll be more soon. Also, please R&R! Also, if you guys can guess where I was while traveling, I will update a chapter for all my stories ASAP...challenge accepted for anyone who can guess, specific country not continent!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA! There's been one guess for where I was: Canada. Sorry, nope! But keep guessing! Here's the ninth chapter :)**

Toph blinked slowly, listening to Zuko's breathing beside her. She crawled out of the bed silently and dressed quickly. She stepped on to the patio and from the cool air, she could tell she still had a few hours until sunrise. She walked into the garden slowly, trying to clear her head. Although Yuan willingly delayed the wedding, she had no idea how long she could keep up the ruse of acting as a diplomat and keeping busy. Since Ozai and Azula were back in jail, Toph had no reason to be busy doing anything.

Aang had started throwing around ideas for a universal city for all the nations but it was barely recognizable as a plan and therefore not a plausible excuse to push the wedding back even more. Sokka had also suggested, a few months ago, a United Nations army where each different nation contributed benders to create a massive, conjoined army, but it too was barely an idea. She sighed, sensing a small bench in the distance and angled herself towards it.

Toph hummed softly, leaning easily against the bench until exhaustion slowly grew stronger and stronger and when Toph could barely keep her eyes open when she felt someone else walking through the gardens. She smiled faintly, recognizing Iroh's footsteps.

"Ah, Toph, good morning…or actually better good evening, then?" he chuckled, taking a seat next to her.

"Hello, Iroh," she replied softly.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, pulling a single pai-sho piece from his sleeve and ran it through his fingers. Toph knew it was probably a white lotus piece, Uncle's favorite piece and the name of the secret society he belonged to. She nodded, drumming her feet against the soft earth beneath her.

"You?" she inquired.

"I went to visit my brother." She raised her eyebrows, regarding the old fire bender carefully. He laughed at her expression and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No worries, young earthbender, he is still in jail."

"Why did you visit him?" she asked incredulously. He sighed, running a hand through his gray beard, pondering the question for a few moments before replying.

"Despite what most people say about him and the things he's done, he is still my brother and I still love him but hate him too," he explained. "I cannot fathom why." Toph nodded with understanding. She felt the same way about her parents, especially when she first returned to them after the war ended. She loved them because they were her family but their constant coddling and keeping her alienated from the rest of the world bred a deep resentment that she still could not battle.

"How is Zuko? Aang?" Iroh asked.

"The shouting has seemed to have stopped but I think they are still angry but things will blow over…I hope," she said. He nodded and tucked the tile back into his sleeve, rising to his feet slowly.

"It's been nice talking with you," he said and turned away. "Oh, and thank you for helping my nephew." She flushed, looking in Iroh's direction quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she laughed awkwardly.

"An old man knows the signs of love when he sees them…Thank you." Toph's throat went dry and her eyes widen as the man walked away, his humming growing fainter and fainter with every step.

* * *

Yuan barely looked up from his papers as he heard Toph walk by and simply called her in. She paused, taking a deep breath before going in to face her fiancé.

"Where were you last night? You never came back," he stated simply.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I figured. Where did you go?"

"The gardens," she said. He sighed, dropping the brush and rose from his desk, pacing around the room.

"Who were you with?"

"Excuse me?"

"_Who_ were you with? You don't expect me to believe you wandered the gardens alone? Who was with you? Was in the Avatar? The Firelord? It was the Firelord, wasn't it, I've seen the way he looks at you, even though everyone else seems to miss it and think I'm an idiot," he growled, glaring at her every few steps.

"No! How dare you accuse me of infidelity! I was with General Iroh—"

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted.

"I'm not, we—"

"Am I interrupting something?" Iroh asked, pausing slightly in the doorway. Toph thanked the wise firebender mentally and shot a look at Yuan.

"Can we help you, General?" Yuan hissed. Iroh frowned slightly and stepped inside, giving Toph a quick hug.

"I just came to thank Toph for the wonderful talk we had last night," he announced. Yuan paled noticeably, eyes darting back and forth between the old general and his fiancé.

"So, you two were…?"

"Like I _said_, I talked with Iroh last night. Excuse me," she snapped and stormed out of the room. The palace already bustled with life as she stormed through it, not completely sure where she was headed.

"Toph!" Katara called. Toph continued moving, not in the mood to have Sugar Queen babying her at the moment. "Toph, please we need to talk!" Eventually, Katara caught up in Toph, who ducked into a bathroom. A large pool of water steamed in the center of the domed chamber, filled with women bathing. Katara shouted apologies across the room as Toph barreled through the women, exiting through the other side, even though there was no door.

"Can we please talk about this?" Katara yelled, jogging to keep up with the small earthbender.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she called over her shoulder, heading for the training arena. Katara rolled her eyes and watched from the distance as Toph blew off steam, bending in the arena until Toph groaned, feeling something kick in her stomach and she felt nauseous.

"Toph!" Katara rushed to her side, helping Toph walk off the field. They retired to the healing chambers, which Katara emptied quickly, freezing all the doors shut as soon as the other healers left the room. She lay Toph on a long table, bending glowing blue water over her stomach, feeling the heartbeats. Katara smiled faintly, feeling Toph's heartbeat, the baby's but there was a third. She frowned slightly and Toph felt the waterbender's confusion.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…"

"What?"

"It's twins."

**Note: Ta Da! Here's a ninth chapter and things are just getting heated up! The challenge is still going, so keep guessing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't know ATLA, except for characters I made up (Captain Yuan, etc.) So, as for the competition earlier, no one has so far been able to guess where I was over the summer. I will give you a hint, it's home to the biggest freestanding mountain in the world! Please enjoy the tenth chapter!**

Toph lay in the healing room, listening to her own slightly quickened breath and Katara's frantic breathing. She moved around the room quickly, occasionally placing a cool hand on Toph's midriff, constantly making the earthbender jump. Katara finally sighed and seated herself next to Toph. She sat up, staring down boldly at the waterbender.

"Well?"

"There's no denying it. You are carrying twins," she announced even though there was no one else there. Katara had shut down the healing rooms for the last hour, running every imaginable pregnancy test her grandmother had taught her back in the Southern Water Tribe and they all revealed Toph carried two children.

"So, Yuan basically claimed you as his bride," Katara said sadly. Toph blushed faintly, pushing her hair into her face and shrugged. The older young woman automatically noted her friend's awkward discomfort and pounced.

"Toph!"

"Yeah?" Toph asks sheepishly.

"These are Captain Yuan's babies, right?"

"Yes?"

"Toph!" Katara gasped, hands flying to her mouth. Toph's blush grew even more violent until her face felt like it was on fire. Katara groaned, pushing Toph back down on the examiner's table.

"Wait, don't," Toph said, grabbing Katara's wrist before her bent water over Toph's stomach.

"What?"

"I don't want to know."

"Why not?" Katara whispered.

"I just want to pretend these miracles inside me belong to me and no one else, okay?" she murmured. Katara smiled faintly and nodded. After destroying all the evidence of Katara's test, they left the healer's chambers, talking softly as they returned to Katara's chambers. They talked softly for almost an hour before Aang knocked softly on the door, ducking his baldhead into the room quietly.

"What do you want, Twinkles?" Toph asked. He rolled his eyes and stepped in fully, dressed in ceremonial garb.

"Zuko called a meeting," he explained. Katara nodded and went to change, leaving Toph and Aang alone.

"How are you Toph?" he asked softly. She shrugged and stood, brushing past him before heading towards her rooms.

"Wait! Zuko wants you to be there too!"

"Will Yuan be there?" she called over her shoulder.

"No. He returned to the Earth Kingdom yesterday," he replied. Toph feels a quick smile dart across her lips and she sighed.

"Okay, I'll be there." She strode down the hallways quickly, reaching her room within seconds and changed into more formal clothes for the meeting. Zuko probably wanted to further discuss what to do with his father and sister now that they were recaptured. Iroh had suggested that they be permanently "put away" but Aang fought with the old general for hours the last time Zuko had brought it. Toph and Katara had not been there but they could hear shouting from across the Fire Palace. Toph pulled her hair back into her old bun and headed out to the war room where Zuko held all his meetings.

"Lady Bei Fong," the steward bowed to her and pulled open the metal doors. She nodded quickly in his direction and stepped in, noting someone new in the room, vibrations she had not felt in a long time. She grinned.

"Snoozles, didn't think I would be seeing you so soon," she chuckled. Sokka grinned over his shoulder, spotting the small earthbender leaning against a thin, metal pole.

"Nice to see you too, Toph," he replied and enveloped her in a hug. Toph pretended to fight against him, but secretly, she melted into his muscular arms for a couple seconds and then pushed him away roughly.

"Do I look like a fluffy platypus-bear to you?" she joked with mock anger. He laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You never change. Katara!" He leapt away from the earthbender to hug his younger sister. They talked softly for a few moments and Zuko approached Toph from behind, putting an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?' she said through gritted teeth. He chuckled, blowing on her neck and slowly peeled away as the other approached. Toph shrugged off the shivers quickly and followed the others towards the table.

"Friends, thank you for coming," Zuko said loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of the Gaang before directing them to sit around the table. Iroh already sat on Zuko's right and Aang rapidly took the spot to the left, forcing Toph to sit at the other end of the table. She sat quickly, feeling Sokka sit to her right and Katara to the left, reaching out to hold Aang's hand. Zuko smiled briefly and then began to speak.

"As you know, some things have happened over the last few weeks," he started.

"Yeah, thanks for sharing," Sokka mumbled angrily.

"I know, but we all thought it was better to not spread such information around and deal with the problem quietly. Thanks to Toph, it has been dealt with and we can now focus on something more important: the future. Aang?"

"Thank you. Friends, the four nations have been too long divided and it is time for us to become united in order to prevent something like the War from ever happening again. I suggest we bring together the four nations into one powerful people with a single capitol, where all live together in peace, ruled by a council of five people. One from the Fire Nation, an Air Nomad, one from the Earth Kingdom, and two from the different Water Tribes in order to cover all the spans of life," he said. Katara nodded from her seat and cast a quick searching glance over her friends. Sokka seemed happy with the suggestion but Zuko looked skeptical.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

"I like the idea, Aang, don't get me wrong, but I seriously doubt that it could work," he replied. Aang frowned, sitting slowly, keeping his gray eye glued to the older firebender.

"Why do you think so?" Sokka asked.

"The people from all Four Nations are proud and strong. They cherish their heritage and everything that makes them unique, including the different nations that divide them. Bringing them all together will, I believe, cause chaos and unnecessary tension between all who still bear grudges against one because of the war." Iroh sighed deeply, rubbing his beard thoughtfully while his nephew spoke.

"General Iroh," Katara inquired. "What do you think?"

"I disagree with Firelord Zuko," he stated flatly. Zuko felt his eyebrows rise, staring at the man who'd always supported him. Sokka snickered behind his hand and Aang cast the wise general an appreciative look.

"Why, Uncle?"

"I have been around here a long time and the only time I have been the people happy are when they are united in something. Separation is what breeds anger and resentment for others. If they do not understand one another because they do not interact with one another, then things might go back to the way they were when my brother was in power. The people need to work together to heal from the wounds left behind by Ozai's nightmarish rule."

"I agree with Iroh," Toph said, speaking for the first time since they'd all sat down. Zuko blinked with surprise, intrigued as to why the tough earthbender was suddenly feeling more peace loving. He drummed his fingers thoughtfully on the table surface, sending ripples of amusement towards Toph. She shot him an irritated look before speaking.

"Something wrong, Sparky?" she snarled.

"No, not at all, I was just wondering when you went all Air Nomad, save the world on me," he muttered. Katara gasped softly, watching Toph force a smile on to her face and rise slowly, almost in a trance-like state. Zuko suddenly paled, instantly regretting his comment, watching the young woman carefully. Oddly enough, she looked beautiful and he was entranced by her intense gaze and smooth movements and didn't notice the huge chunk of metal flying at him until he barely had enough time to duck. When he stood again, a huge piece of the floor was missing and Toph was gone.

* * *

He found her standing on the balcony, rubbing her stomach as though she had eaten too much at a meal.

"Toph?" She jumped slightly at his voice, dropping her hand quickly to her side but remained facing the gardens.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I was just surprised," he said quickly. She sighed, grabbing the railing around the balcony tightly, casting her sightless eyes across the landscape.

"Why is it so strange I want a safe place for my children to live?" she muttered. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Are you—?"

"No, of course not. I'm thinking about the future," she explained quickly, feeling a slight bush rise into her teeth. He sighed with relief and leaned against the railing next to her.

"It's getting chilly," he commented lightly through the silence. She nodded and returned inside. He sighed and followed, feeling almost instantly stifled by being indoors. Zuko stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Toph seated herself at the small desk near the open window and started fiddling with the writing utensils.

"Good night," he said and left quickly.

**Note: I know it's not a very action packed chapter but I needed to do some scene setting! Chapter 11 will be up soon!**


End file.
